Heartbroken
by drageionel543
Summary: Its my first story,hope u like it.Jay and Theresa get into a game. A heartbreaking game.
1. Chapter 1

Heartbroken

"Forget it Theresa. You are in love with the idea of falling in love." Atlanta said in her most comforting voice. "I feel like a fool!" Theresa sobbed. "LET IT GO THERESA! You know you can't force love."

Theresa continued sobbing.

_How could he do this to me? He knows that I am perfect for him but he just refuses. Why?_

(Somewhere north of the Titan's dormitory)

Jay was in his boat. He was out at sea. Everyone despised him now. Even his own teammates. "What should I do?" Jay said to himself. "Cronus would wage a war with the Titans on Sunday. If I die on Sunday, she won't know how I feel about her. I got to do this. Even if she doesn't say yes, at least she knows how I feel about her."

Jay sailed his boat back and went to his car. He drove to the dormitory as fast as he could. _I have to do this. I must. Even if she hates me, I have to tell her. At least she knows how I feel about her._

(Back at the dorm)

"Oh look over here, heartbreaker is back eh?" Archie said.

"Where is Theresa? I need to tell her something very important."

"Do you need to know?" Archie said with anger in his heart.

"Please?"

"NO WAY!" Archie said.

"Fine, I'll go find her myself." Jay said, already walking.

"Theresa just went out." Atlanta said.

Jay ran to the window, and saw Theresa with another guy. Kissing.

Blood came out of Jay's heart like a fountain. Tears came out of Jay's eyes.

_Guess I was too late. She doesn't need to know. Anymore._

"Jay? You alright?" Atlanta asked out of concern. Jay wiped a tear from his eye.

"You knew this all along? And you didn't tell me? Why?"

"I promised Theresa not to tell. I'm sorry Jay." Atlanta said

"What can the word 'sorry' do now? Jay said. He looked at the other guys. Odie looked apologetic; Herry looked bad and ashamed, Neil stopped looking at his mirror while Archie looked happy. "Serves you right, heartbreaker!" Archie said. "Enough Archie!" Atlanta said.

Jay looked at his 5 teammates in the eye before walking to his room.

Why,

Did I fall in love with you?

I just can't seem to let go, I miss you my love and you aren't here at all,

Don't you know that my heart is broken? Don't you know? Don't you know?

Jay trudged back to his room. He opened the door and locked it.

_Why? WHY? Why did she do this to me? Why? She knows that I love her, and she starts doing this to me. Why?_

Jay couldn't stand this anymore. He ran downstairs, took his blade and went to the training room.

He hacked on the wooden dummy like a chef chopping on meat. Every single hack resulted in more pain and hate.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jay shouted.

"Jay, what's wrong my dear boy? Why are you so angry?" Hera asked as she saw Jay hack his way through the 7 poor wood dummies. After hearing Hera's voice, Jay retracted his blade and ran off.

I miss you so much,

I want to hold you tight and never let go,

But it seems that this is impossible,

And you, the love of my life,

Will just have to go

(In the mall)

"Matt, what movie are we watching today?" Theresa asked her boyfriend.

"It's a surprise!" Matt said. "Than it better be good" Theresa said, sparkling in her eyes.

But unknown to Theresa, Matt was actually an assassin that Cronus bought from Hell. Once outside the cinema, Matt would turn into a Shadow Knight, one of the most feared beasts in the Underworld.

Jay called Jane, one of his admirers in school, and asked if she wanted to catch a movie with him to let Theresa have a taste of her own medicine.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Jane replied enthusiastically.

"Hey Theresa, why don't you wait here while I get some popcorn." Matt said.

"Sure. Be back soon!" Theresa replied with her beautiful smile on her face.

Just then, she saw Jay, with Jane.

_NO! My plan failed! He's trying to get back at me. Well that's fine. Two can play at the same game, and I have the advantage!_

Just then, Matt came back with the snacks in his hand. After being a few steps away, he turned into the shadow knight, with a gigantic blade in his hand.

The Shadow Knight leaped into the air, aiming the blade at Theresa. Theresa screamed in horror, and just wished that Jay was beside her, protecting her.

"Theresa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jay leaped ahead and blocked the blow with his xiphon.

Jay pushed the blade away and slashed the Shadow Knight's armor, leaving a cut in its body and its night dark amour. Jay turned around and saw Theresa on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me………..LOOK OUT!" Theresa shouted as the Shadow Knight's blade swung towards Jay.

Using his fast reflexes, Jay ducked and slashed the Shadow Knight's head off.

The monster immediately vanished. _Shadow Knights are known for their power, but not their speed. With Matt gone, that means I still have hope!_

But you broke up,

And that means I still have hope

I still love you,

And I hope you do

Theresa quickly stood up and smiled weakly at Jay. "Thanks. I should be going home now."

"Wait Theresa, I have something to tell you." Jay said.

But Theresa already walked away.

Jay said to Jane "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

This is my first story; I hope you will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Theresa, come back! I need to tell you something very important!" Jay shouted.

"What is there to talk about? You broke my heart last Sunday! There is nothing to talk about!" Theresa replied reluctantly, tears already in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, please slow down, I need to talk to you." Jay replied, shocked and surprised that Theresa was so emotional. She's a girl anyway.

Theresa heard the words that Jay said. She felt dejected, unwanted, her dad had died just 2 months ago, and here she was, almost emotionally unstable. The guy that she loved just kept hurting her more and more.

She climbed into her car, and drove off as fast as she could. Jay was startled, but there was no time to feel like this. He quickly got into his shiny blue Ford and chased Theresa's car.

Soon, both of them were back at the gym, with Theresa still running away from her heartbreaker. "Theresa, listen to me, I'm sorry about what I did on Sunday. I guess I was wrong to have broken your heart, will you forgive me?" Jay said with all his confidence.

"Forgive you? Forgive you? I just want to hear you say those 3 little words. I love you! Is that a problem, Jay? Why can't you just say them? WHY?" Theresa shouted back, with hate, heartbrokenness, sadness, all mixed up in her broken heart.

Jay then saw the feeling from her eyes. She felt anger, sadness, heartbroken. Jay than said "I…..I…………." Seeing that Jay was hesitating, she broke into more tears and said, "I guess I was a jerk to believe that you loved me. Good luck with Jane."

"Theresa wait!" Jay quickly grabbed her wrist. Theresa got mad and started hitting Jay with her other hand. Every single time that Theresa hit him, Jay's heart felt as if a sword had plunged through his heart. He started to sob a little before looking at Theresa. He suddenly realized that Theresa meant a lot to him. She was the love of his life, the girl of his dreams, and seeing her so emotionally unstable, he knew that she just needed someone to love her. To always protect her, to always love her, to always be by her side.

It pains my heart to see you like this,

I know I was in the wrong,

Will you forgive me, my love?

I promise that I will love you forever

Unable to bear with the pain anymore, Jay pulled Theresa into his arms and hugged her tightly. Immediately, Theresa stopped crying when she was in Jay's embrace. She felt the warmth from a guy so gentle like Jay, and quickly put her arms around Jay too.

"It pains me to see you like this, Theresa. Every time that you cry, my heart starts to crack, bit by bit. Your dad died just 2 months ago, and when you cried, I saw the pain in your eyes. You wasn't the jerk, I was. All you just needed someone to love you, and that person was me. When I grabbed your wrist, all the blows that you gave me were like swords piercing into my heart. I couldn't bear it. The pain that I caused for the two of us. I'm really sorry, Theresa. I love you. I love you." Jay whispered in his most gentle tone.

Theresa than cried more. Her tears were not formed because off sadness, but this time they were of joy, happiness and love. The pain that she endured had finally come to an end.

Jay than raised Theresa's chin and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Theresa. I'll always be there for you, I promise. No matter what happens. I love you." Jay said.

Thanks for forgiving me.

Thanks for giving me a chance,

I love you,

I love you.

Jay than embraced her once more and Theresa felt comforted at his words. They sat down on the nearby bench, with Theresa lying on Jay's chest, and Jay sitting up, both of the two lovers felt each other exchanging their love to each other.

Jay kissed Theresa on her forehead before both of them drifted off to sleep. Jay didn't need to worry anymore; the love of his life was in his arms, and he vowed to Zeus that he would protect her, even if it cost his own life.

Please review!

Part 3 will arrive shortly

Drageionel543


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Moment Together

All was well now. Jay and Theresa were together, and they were unlikely to be separated. Herry and Neil were passing by the gym and saw the couple embracing each other while they were sleeping.

_Well, I guess they were meant to be together. They must be madly in love. I'm so glad for them. Maybe I'll find my true love someday._ Herry thought.

Just then, Atlanta and Archie came walking past the couple on the bench, resting in each other's comfort. "Archie, I think you owe an apology to Jay. Look at them now; they are just like the sea and the boat. One cannot do without the other." Atlanta said, glaring at Archie.

"Must I?" Archie said. Atlanta nodded, and so the purple haired teenager couldn't say no. Atlanta was his girlfriend anyway.

"Wakey-wakey! Jay! Theresa! Wake up. Its gym class!" Archie reluctantly said.

When the couple woke up, Jay and Theresa blushed. Everyone knew about them now. But it didn't matter; at least they had each other. "Sorry Jay, I shouldn't have teased you just now." Archie said, looking down.

"It's alright. I should thank you anyway. You made me realize how important Theresa is to me. Thanks," Jay said, while looking at Theresa.

At this moment, Hera walked into the gym. She said loud and clears "Guys, tomorrow is the big day. Cronus and his minions will rise up and create and uproar in Central City. He'll try to destroy New Olympia. It's going to be the most difficult mission ever, and some of you may die, so we are going to hold a good luck party tonight, here, at the gym."

"Yeah! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" The whole gang shouted. "Guys, I know we have only met each other for almost a year and I just want to say, thank you for all the help you have given me. Why don't we head down to the mall and grab all the party stuff we need?" Jay said loudly. The gang shouted in approval.

(At the mall)

While the two girls were at the mall with Herry, Odie and Neil, Jay and Archie sneaked off and went to the nearby florist shop to get some flowers for their girlfriends.

Jay got some roses while Archie got some daises. When the shopping was done, the two guys headed to the mall, with the flowers in their hands.

"What's wrong with you two? What are you guys doing?" Theresa asked. Atlanta nodded in agreement.

"Well, as you heard, Hera did say that some of us may die in the battle tomorrow, so we………." Jay started. "We went to buy something for you two……….." Archie continued.

"Well, these flowers are for you Theresa. I'm sorry if you hate those flowers. I can get them changed." Jay said nervously.

Theresa took the flowers and sniffed them before looking at Jay and said "I love them! Thank you so much Jay!" She then embraced Jay with a smile brightly lit on her face.

Seeing Jay so confident, Archie didn't want to lose out, he quickly strode towards Atlanta and handed her the flowers before looking away.

Atlanta giggled and kissed Archie on the cheek. Archie immediately looked at her and smiled.

The three remaining boys laughed and teased playfully at the two boys.

Back at the gym, the gang were already indulging themselves in all the party stuff that they bought. Jay and Archie suddenly walked up to the stage and said, "This song is for the two girls here, Theresa and Atlanta."

(Jay)

_You are so beautiful,_

_So beautiful to me,_

_I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go,_

_Kiss you and tell you how much I love you,_

(Archie)

_You are so beautiful,_

_Just sooooo beautiful,_

_I want to protect you with my life,_

_I just wish that I had told you earlier,_

(Jay)

_No matter what challenges we meet,_

_No matter what troubles we face,_

_I'll be there for you I promise,_

_To protect you,_

(Jay and Archie)

_I love you,_

_All that I have,_

_I want to give to you,_

_All the love that I have,_

_I want to pass to you,_

_I'll be by your side no matter what,_

_Protect you with my life,_

_Kiss you and tell you that,_

_I love you……………_

_I love youuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Jay and Archie went down the stage, greeted by the two girls. "Jay, I love you too! Thank you so much for the song!" Theresa said while hugging Jay when she was touched by the song and crying.

"Ohhhh Archie! Thank you so much for that song, it was so touching! I love you too!" Atlanta said, in Archie's arms.

When the 2 couples returned to their seats, Jay and Archie could see that everyone was touched by their song. Even Hera was crying.

Herry and patted Jay on the back and praised him. Odie just smiled and said, "You came up with that song? It was beautiful!"

"Yea, Archie and I came up with that song. We called it_ I love you._"

"Jay, Archie that was wonderful." Hera exclaimed.

"Thanks Mrs. Hera. I hoped you liked it." Archie replied.

After clearing up, the gang headed back to their apartment. Jay got everyone to stay at the living room as he had something to say.

"Well guys, tomorrow is the big day, Cronus will be coming for us, and I really don't know what's in store for us. He maybe coming with all those demons, and like Mrs. Hera said, some of us may die. I may have known you guys for only a year, but I already treat you guys like my best buddies. Thanks for sacrificing so much for this. I really want to thank you." Jay said loudly.

"No problem Jay. We want to thank you too. You've been a great leader. You saved our lives many times." Neil exclaimed loudly.

"I'll go make some supper." Herry said. "Me too." Odie said, following Neil and Herry, leaving the 2 couples behind.

Jay then looked at Theresa and smiled. Theresa took the initiative to embrace Jay. "I love you Jay. I don't know if we are going to die tomorrow or….." "I promised to protect you with my own life. You will be fine tomorrow Theresa. I'll protect you no matter what happens." Jay whispered to Theresa. They both sat on the couch, with Theresa lying on Jay's chest.

"Atlanta, I-I love you." Archie said. "I love you too Arch." The couple than sat down on the couch, with Atlanta lying on Archie's shoulder.

"Theresa," "Yes Jay?" "I don't know if I am going to make it tomorrow, so can you stay here while I get you something…….." Jay rushed up to his bedroom and came down a few minutes later.

Jay handed Theresa a small white silk box. Inside the box was a ring with a letter in it. Theresa opened it and on the letter read like this.

_Theresa my love,_

_I want to love you,_

_Though tomorrow is the big day,_

_I may never come back,_

_In case I die, _

_I want you to have this ring,_

_Just to let you know that I'll always be in your heart._

_Always._

Theresa was speechless. She did not dare to say anything. But the tears welling up in her eyes told Jay everything. Theresa was touched. She embraced Jay before kissing him on the lips.

She lay in Jay's arms once again and rested her head on Jay's chest. She was not only touched by the letter Jay wrote, because the ring left an impact of love in Theresa's heart. Because on the ring was the word: I love you Theresa. Jay


End file.
